


Helpful Boyfriends

by CriminalCryptid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Illustration, Nudity, Scars, Tentabulges, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalCryptid/pseuds/CriminalCryptid
Summary: Karkat is stressed; Sollux and Dave take it upon themselves to fuck his worries away





	Helpful Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muchlessvermillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchlessvermillion/gifts).



> fic to accompany this will be arriving as soon as I get a functioning laptop charger


End file.
